The present invention relates to electric outlets, and more particularly to such an electric outlet which has a press switch controlled by foot to close/open the circuit.
Regular electric outlets are commonly equipped with an overcurrent protection circuit or fuse means, an on/off switch for power on/off control, and an indicator lamp for power on/off indication. When an electric outlet is installed in a room under a furniture for example a desk or office table, one shall have to bend the body and use the hand to switch on the on/off switch. When to switch off the electric outlet, one shall have to bend the body again and use the hand to switch off the on/off switch.